


Best Burgers in Town

by redlionspride



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Best Burgers in Town, Gen, M/M, Prompt Fill, SHIELD Husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1393471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlionspride/pseuds/redlionspride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on the road to their next location Clint is hungry and spots a home made sign saying that these are the best burgers in town! Clearly they HAVE to stop. Best. Burgers. In. Town. Some guy who likes burgers said so. Coulson however isn't convinced so easily. After all, it's a really very small town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Burgers in Town

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dramapunk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramapunk/gifts).



> Wow, I wrote this like half a year ago but never got around to posting it. Anyhow, here it is in a raw format and just... here. 
> 
> My prompt was this sign [ Voted Best Burger In Town by Some Guy Who Likes Burgers](http://i702.photobucket.com/albums/ww22/classicdestiny/Prompts/6_zpsdca4dbb9.jpg) and “ShieldHusbands”. It was meant to be short, light and simple. Hope it turned out that way!

“Come on!” 

“No.” 

“But it might be real good! Best burgers in town.” 

“You remember what happened last time we found a ‘best in town’ place?” Phil said as he kept driving, eyes narrowed and on the road. 

“Yes, but that was a very small town and it was the only place to eat.” Clint protested, frowning over at Coulson with an almost pout.

“And this is a moderately larger town with a quick stop gas station.” Phil pointed out, still not giving in. 

Clint leaned over, resting his elbow on the mans shoulder and smiling. “It’s my buy and you have to stop because your specialist is hungry. Oh come on. Voted best burgers in town!” 

“By a man who apparently likes burgers.” He snorted, coming to a light to stop. Glancing over to the man he gave him a level gazed look. “The sign doesn’t even sound positive. ‘Oh, sure, we’re the best burgers in town. Some random guy said so.’ It sounds...” 

Clint was pouting, holding his belly.

Phil sighed and stopped talking, turning the black SUV around and headed back to the little hole in the wall.

It was in fact a hole in the wall, dive too. The booths were faded red, cracking in four or five places. The tables were faded and old to the point that Phil was unsure if they had been cleaned or if they were just that badly discolored.

He chose a table to sit at instead. The wooden chairs were mildly less disgusting than the booths. Resting on the edge of the table he waited politely, glancing down at his phone for emails or reports. 

Clint on the other hand was excited. Nearly bouncing in his seat in a kind of excitement that amused Phil. The man was clearly very hungry and had a thing for these small off the road places. McDonalds was one thing, but a place like this was another. 

“Look. They have a bear head over the door.” The younger man pointed out with a smirk.

Phil looked back to the door and held in a grimace. The last place they went to that had dead animals over the door ended up trying to serve them rat. He was sure that was rat. He glanced back to Clint with a dubious look. “These better be damn good burgers.” 

“THE BEST!” A perky waitress said, bouncing (and I mean bouncing with large folds of curves) to the table and plopping down two menus and sitting down two glasses of water. One over full with ice, the other with two mostly melted cubes floating in the top. “We’ve got the best in town I tells ya. Best in town. You won't be disappointed. Can i get you boys something to drink?” 

Clint smiled to her brightly still, glancing to her name on the ample bosom, and grinned up to her. “Good evening Delores. Yes, two colas and two of your finest burgers. Large basket of fries.” 

Phil opened his mouth to protest. He didn’t need his order... well, ordered for him. But the woman was preaching on about the choice and was waltzing off to make the orders before he could speak out. 

And even before he could speak to Clint the man was talking to him. 

“You know you want to try them. Come on, man, where is your sense of adventure?” 

Phil closed his mouth and frowned. “I swear if it’s made with cat we’re sticking to McDonalds solely. At least I know the food tastes good, no matter what animal it’s made from.” 

“Relax, boss. Best burgers in town. I’m telling you.” 

“Yo! Morice! Two burgers for the Gent and his escort. Make it snappy!” Phil could hear the woman call to the kitchen, making him fight to keep from spitting his water out. A look shot over at Clint, who looked, for a moment, surprised, then deviously amused. 

“I hate you.” Phil whispered to the other man, who was just grinning more than ever. “I really hate you.” 

“Hate you too, sir. That’s why we do these things together.” 

“Don’t you dare encourage that woman.” 

Clint was already reaching out to take Phil’s hand, squeezing it with a smile. “I won't encourage her. Only correct her.” 

“What? No! You don’t have to do that either. There’s no point in spreading this silly notion around.” 

But it was too late. The woman was bringing the cokes back, sitting them down and dropping straws off on the table. “You fella’s need anything else?” 

“My husband here would like a cup of coffee.” Clint said with a smug glance, reaching to take Phil’s hand, kiss the top of it in a overly showy way, and then batting his lashes at the woman. “He’s been driving all day and a cup will keep him awake.” 

Phil sighed as he took his hand back, looking to the woman. “Black, is fine, thank you.” 

He hated it when Clint messed around with other people at his expense. 

He also hated when the man was right. They were damn good burgers.


End file.
